dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Queen
Early Life Oliver was the first child of Moira and Robert Queen. He grew up with a wealthy family and without problems. Oliver soon met Tommy Merlyn. This was because their parents worked together. Oliver and Tommy often got out at night and had fun. Once they accidentally put a car on fire. In high school, Oliver met a girl named Laurel Lance. The two got together and dated for half a year, but Oliver later broke up to find new girls. He and Tommy were out at parties all night. This made his grades go down. Oliver later got back together with Laurel but cheated on her with two women. One of them was Samantha Clayton, a girl he met through Tommy. The other was Sara Lance, Laurel's sister. Samantha got pregnant, but Oliver didn't have much time to think about it as he left on a boat trip with his father. Lian Yu Robert Queen had a trip planned and Oliver came with him. This wasn't because Robert wanted, but because Oliver was able to convince his father. He also took Sara with him. What they didn't expect was that the ship sank. Oliver and Robert got to a lifeboat, but Robert shot himself as the food was running out. Oliver was then put on an island named Lian Yu. There he met an old man named Yao Fei. Yao Fei helped Oliver survive, but a private military was there to shoot a Russian plane down. Yao Fei was there to save his daughter, Shado, but Oliver wanted to stop the attack. Yao Fei trained Oliver in hand to hand combat as they got to the military camp. There they fought and saved Shado, but Yao Fei was badly injured and later died. Oliver and Shado helped each other. She even taught him how to shoot with a bow and arrow. Oliver later helped her steal a plane and to get away. He blew the military camp into pieces but was nearly killed in the prosses. A woman found him and helped him survive. She later took him with her. This woman was Nyssa al Ghul. Nanda Parbat With the help of Nyssa, Oliver got to Nanda Parbat and joined the League of Shadows. With them, he trained for months. He also saw another American there and used his technics to get better. This American was Bruce Wayne. Another member of the League named Al Sarab wanted Oliver dead. He nearly managed to kill Oliver, but Nyssa found him. He later put Oliver in the Lazarus Pit which healed all his wounds and turned his eyes green. Nyssa later fell in love with Oliver, but he didn't feel the same way. When Ra's al Ghul learned of this, he tried to kill Oliver. This forced Oliver to escape back to the US. Nyssa was heartbroken but grew the blame was on her father. Green Arrow Returning to Star City, Oliver became a vigilante called Green Arrow. He got the nickname from the police as this was the only evidence that he existed for nearly two months. Through his time as a vigilante, Oliver gained many allies like John Diggle, Speedy, Artemis, Wild dog, Arrowette and Black Canary. Oliver and Laurel began a new romantic relationship that went on for years. The two even got married through time. Sara also returned, but she had now a new lover named Alex Danvers. Samantha Clayton also returned revealing she had a son and Oliver was the father. The reason Samantha told Oliver was that she had cancer and was going to die. Oliver later took care of William as if he was his own. Green Arrow was also one of the first members of the Justice League. He was a founding member who later left because Batman left. He still had contact with the League, especially with the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The two became best friends during their time in the Justice League. After years of being the Green Arrow, Oliver revealed his identity on live tv. Doing this, he was sent to prison. It only lasted for a year until Nyssa al Ghul broke him out to help fight Malcolm Merlyn who tried to take control of the League of Shadows. Oliver did stop Malcolm and send him to prison.